


I Love You, Seeley Booth (SEELEY BOOTH)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by @charlesgrey1875:I’m pretty sure you didn’t do this yet, and I am sooo into reading a jealous Booth. Like I feel he’d go all apeshit on the other guy but still be loving towards you. It would be even more hilarious because it was all just a misunderstanding. Do this!word count: 681warnings: none





	

If there was one thing you knew about Seeley Booth it was that he got jealous easily.

He got jealous and he stayed jealous- he was aggressive, angry, and silent. He would creep away to your room before moving to the kitchen or the office. He couldn’t stay still,  You watched him pace around your apartment and sighed to yourself, wondering why he was jealous.

You hadn’t done anything, nor had you seen anyone, but that didn’t matter. Even if you had, Seeley shouldn’t have been jealous. He should have trusted you, no matter what he saw or thought. You would never cheat on him and you never thought about it.

“Seeley,” You sighed, finally, “Seeley, what’s wrong?” He stopped briefly to glance at you before starting to pace once more, shaking his shoulders as if to shake off his thoughts or jealousy. He slammed into the bedroom just as you stood to confront him and then came out just a moment later.

“You know,” He said, one finger pointed in your direction, “I trusted him. I trusted the bastard. He’s watched my son.” It floored you- maybe Seeley wasn’t jealous. Was he mad, “I let him watch my son and I let him be alone with you because I thought- I thought I could trust him. That asshole.”

“Seel,” You whispered, “What’s wrong?” You approached and curled his finger toward his palm, taking his large hand in your small hands. He sighed and brought your knuckles to his lips to kiss them slowly, taking a deep breath against your skin. He was staring at you in the way that made you fall in love with him: like you climbed a ladder and hung the stars just for him. Like he loved you.

You let him pull you into a hug, “I trusted him,” Seeley whispered, “Fuck.”

“Tell me what’s wrong so I can fix it.”

“Are you cheating on me?” He whispered, “Please, tell me you’re not. I wouldn’t be able to live if you were cheating on me.”

“Seeley!” You gasped, pulling back. For a moment you stared at each other- his eyes coated in guilt and fear while yours showed nothing but confusion and anger. “Seeley,” You said softer, “I would never. You know this.”

“I know,” He sighed, “But I saw you, and Hodgins…” He closed his eyes, shaking his head. You ran a hand down his strong, smooth chest, leaning against his shoulder. You loved him and he loved you, and he showed you when he trapped you tightly in his arms.

“Me and Hodgins nothing, Seeley. He’s a scrawny conspiracy theorist and you’re my big strong cop man.” He snickered and sighed once more. “I don’t know what you saw or whatever you thought you saw, but I love you. I love you and I will always love you. I love Parker and I even love Rebecca because she lets me see Parker.”

“I saw Hodgins put his arm around you and, well, it’s been floating around my mind all day long. All day. I can’t get the idea of you leaving me for him out of my head. He’s rich,” Seeley’s voice dropped to a whisper, “He’s rich and he can give you what you want.” Weakly you punched Seeley’s chest, a laugh bubbling out of your chest.

“Jesus Christ, Seeley, how many times do I have to tell you? I’m happy where I am and with you. I am in love with you, you giant fucking dork.” Seeley giggled once more before turning to kiss you softly. You let him push you against a wall and hold you there, safe and secure in his arms, before sighing again.

If you played the Take a Shot Every Time Seeley SIghed you would actually die of alcohol poisoning. Instead you liked to hug him extra tight every time he sighed, reminding him with a soft voice that you loved him, only him, and you didn’t want to leave him. He held you close and kissed you again, sighing your name.

“Seeley Booth, I love you.”


End file.
